


Innocent

by xbloodlinesx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Demon Han Seungwoo, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Trans Lee Hangyul, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Seungyoun was an innocent and pure Christian boy, always attending Church, praying and going to bible study until he meets a gorgeous demon in his slumber who grants wishes and destroyed him forever
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Seungyoun was riding his bicycle, going home after coming from McDonald's, it was a warm day, he was sweating a lot. He bought a Big Mac and fries and ate in the restaurant, he was starving.

Seungyoun finally arrived home, he kicked his shoes off and put his bicycle by the door. He went into the hallway and checked the clock by the kitchen doorway, it was midnight.

Seungyoun went down the hall to his bedroom, closing the door shut, he lived with his roommate, Yohan. 

They share an apartment together, the boy gets on Seungyoun’s nerves sometimes, but he cares for him a lot.

Seungyoun laid down in bed, he pulls his socks off, taking his shorts and tank top off, wearing nothing but his boxers.

He pulled the covers over his body, snuggling into the warm sheets, he felt good and happy, his life was nice. 

Seungyoun has depression and he cries a lot, he tries to hide his emotions from Yohan, pretends to be happy all the time, Yohan doesn't know that Seungyoun has depression, he doesn't wanna tell him.

He thinks about his friend Hangyul who came out as transgender. Seungyoun was surprised because he thought Hangyul was a cisgender man. 

Seungyoun supports him, he always will as long as Hangyul is happy and healthy that's what matters. 

He sometimes wonders what life would be like if he wasn't depressed because he feels no motivation to do anything.

Seungyoun turns over on his side and sighs, the warmth and sleepiness washing over him.

Seungyoun dreams, he dreams of cars, beaches, rolling hills, his friends. His slumber is interrupted by a man, who surprises him.

"Who are you?" Seungyoun whispers, opening his eyes and awakening from his sleep. He's trying hard not to scream and tries to his his fear.

The man is standing over him, grinning.

"Seungwoo."

"What?" Seungyoun pulls the covers off, swinging his legs to the side and sitting up in bed.

"My name is Seungwoo."

"what are you?" Seungyoun asks.

"I'm a demon." Seungwoo sneers.

Seungyoun is too scared to make eye contact with Seungwoo so he looks down at his feet.

Seungwoo leans in, putting his lips close to Seungyoun's ear, his breath tickling the inside of it.

"I'm going to destroy you and your innocence."

Seungyoun pulls away in shock and stands up finally making eye contact with the demon.

"W-why are you doing this."

"You know you want this kitten." Seungwoo grins, tilting Seungyoun's chin to make him look into his blazing eyes.

"I don't."

"Yes you do kitty."

"Fine." Seungyoun huffs.

"Do anything you like with me, I don't care."

"Anything?" Seungwoo smirks.

"Anything." Seungyoun repeats.

Seungwoo trails his lips down Seungyoun's neck, spreading fire everywhere he touches.

"I'll grant you one wish." Seungwoo mumbles against Seungyoun's neck, biting and sucking on the skin.

"Make love to me." Seungyoun sighs.

"That's my wish."

"Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

Hangyul bursts into Seungyoun’s bedroom, he laying in bed with headphones on, listening to music. Hangyul shook Seungyoun, he took his headphones of, stopping the music on his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Seungyoun asks, concerned.

Hangyul starts crying, tears sliding down his cheeks. He wipes them away with his hands, he balled them up in fists. Hangyul stood staring down at Seungyoun, dried tears staining his cheeks. He wanted to die, wanted to kill himself, he couldn’t stand living being transgender was fucking tough. Seungyoun sat up in bed, standing up, his arms outstretched, waiting for Hangyul to hug him. Hangyul wrapped his arms around Seungyoun’s body, he sobbed hard, wishing he was dead, he couldn’t take the transphobic comments people made about him, his parents hated him. He felt terrible.

Seungyoun always made things better, Hangyul wished Seungyoun was his boyfriend, he loved him so much. Hangyul continued hugging Seungyoun before pulling away and laying in next him, holding his hand. They stared at the ceiling in silence not saying a word, Seungyoun knew what Hangyul was sad about, he could practically read his mind, he loves Hangyul very much.


End file.
